Adventures with Slender
by kbunny10
Summary: When new recruit Nix suggests the game Slender to Beast Boy and Cyborg, BB gets hooked. Raven ends up joining him late at night as he plays the game. Minor RobStar and even more Minor BBRae. Rated T because of reasons. If you don't want to know how Slender ends, don't read, the ending is mentioned.


So I was at my friend Ty's house the other day, and after I finished rubbing his pet cat on my face we all decided to play Slender, now I'd played it before but I'd only ever gotten 5 pages at the most. When one of us finally got all 8 pages I started ranting about how the game's a troll and somehow this idea spawned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Slender, or The Phantom Tollbooth. I do own my oc Nix though.

* * *

Raven lay wide awake on her bed, a fact she was not happy about. It was 3 a.m. and she was supposed to be asleep almost 6 hours ago. Key words: Supposed to be. She could sense everyone else being asleep right now…well almost everyone.

Cyborg was plugged into his charging station and he seemed to be having a pleasant dream…it was probably about the T-Car. Robin and Starfire were actually sleeping in the same room, and they were both giving off very happy emotions. Nix, the newest recruit seemed to be having a nightmare…that or she fell asleep upside down again, which would also put stress on her body. The final team member Beast Boy didn't seem to be asleep at all. On the contrary, he was in the common room giving off emotions of fear and confusion. He was probably watching a scary movie or playing a scary video game.

Raven had been debating about going to check on him for an hour now, and since she wasn't sleeping anyways, she could just go to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and check on him on the side.

* * *

Beast Boy stared intently at the laptop on the kitchen table in front of him. He slowly moved the player character through the dark forest on the screen. _'Damn, hit the fence. Better turn around.'_ When he turned the character around, he thought he saw a man with no face, but when he looked back he wasn't there. _'Shit, better keep moving forward or I'm screwed.'_

"Beast Boy?" Raven said walking up behind him with some tea in her hand.

Beat Boy let out a loud "Eeeep," before turning around. "Oh it's just you Raven, you scared me." He said sighing in relief before quickly turning back to the game at hand.

"I can see that." She said simply before taking a seat next to him at the table. "So what're you doing?"

Beast Boy picked up what seemed to be a sheet of paper in the game before giving a small cheer. "Yes, 4 pages down, 4 to go! I'm playing this game called Slender. Nix suggested it to Cy and I, it's pretty creepy."

"What's the plot of the game?" Raven asked taking a sip of her tea.

"You play as this unnamed character, I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl but it doesn't really matter, and at the beginning of the game you hear the sounds of a fence clanging like your character just jumped over a fence to get to where they are and you're trying to collect these 8 note book pages and the whole time you're doing that you're getting chased by this guy with no face known as Slender Man. If he catches you, you die."

"That's the whole game?" Raven scoffed. "That's sounds pretty stupid."

"It does, but it's really hard to get all 8 pages and it's really scary too. I've never gotten more than 5." Right after Beast Boy said that, the camera went fuzzy and there was a lot of static. Suddenly the camera went out and then came back to reveal a faceless man in a suit.

Beast Boy screamed and hid his face in Raven's cloak. Raven pulled her hood up, partially to hide her blush but also to hide the fear in her eyes. "It's not that scary Beast Boy, he kind of looks like The Senses Taker from the Phantom Tollbooth."

Beast Boy gave her a blank stare. "Right, you don't read." Raven sighed. "So, how long are you going to be playing this for exactly?"

"I'm going to keep playing it until I get all 8 pages; I need to see how the game ends." Beast Boy said as he restarted the game.

"Mind if I watch?" Raven asked. At this point she knew she wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

"Go right ahead." Beast Boy said flashing a bright smile at her. "It'll be less scary for me if I have someone next to me while I'm playing this anyways."

* * *

As the hours went on, the two of them took turns running the character through the forest to try to get the pages. Raven currently held the record for most pages; she managed to get 7, but died soon after.

By this point the two of them were fighting to stay awake. Raven was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she'd already given up on trying to hold her head up, she rested it on Beast Boy's shoulder and watched him play, only half awake at this point.

Beast Boy let out a yawn, he had finally collected the 7th page, he was now tied with Raven, only one page to go. Slender Man was right behind him. Running didn't exactly help considering the character could only sprint for about 5 seconds at a time. _'This person must be the most out of shape person on the planet, my God even Control Freak can sprint for more than five seconds at a time.'_

Finally Beast Boy collected the final page. He mentally cheered, too tired to actually cheer out loud. He'd never gotten this far before so he didn't know what to do now. He started to move the character towards the fence, but then Slender Man came out of nowhere.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. The game had just trolled him. The game was one huge troll, you collect all 8 pages and you still die. He turned to look at Raven to tell her about what had just happened, but she had completely fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up for fear of what she would do if he disturbed her, so he just continued to sit in his chair and rested his head on her head. Not too long after did the young changeling also fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Nix yawned lazily as she walked into the common room. Cyborg followed her in, Robin and Starfire were still asleep. She noticed two of their friends sitting at the kitchen table, still asleep. Raven's head on Beast Boy's shoulder, Beast Boy's head on top of hers, a forgotten cup of tea next to the still on laptop that showed the "successful" end of Slender.

"Hey Cy, check it out, BB and Raven fell asleep playing Slender last night." Nix mused.

Cyborg smiled and pulled out a camera. "Taking pictures for blackmail now!"

After a few snaps and flashes from the camera Raven and Beast Boy woke up. When Raven saw what Cyborg was doing she looked pissed. Cyborg quickly ran down the hall with Raven following close behind.

"Don't turn around Cy!" Beast Boy called after him.

"She always watches! Don't look or it takes you!" Nix added.

"Could ya'll stop it with the Slender Note references? I'm trying to run for my life!"

Nix and Beast Boy laughed before giving each other a high five and then going to make breakfast.

* * *

So yeah, that's the story. :3 please R&R


End file.
